


The favor

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, One Shot, Smut, Witchcraft, Witches, Zoe and Madison's California adventure, a little humor, coven - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Zoe does Madison a favor.





	The favor

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison Montgomery sat on the roof and looked down at the party below.  It was more her style to go into a party, take it over and drink and dance herself into the ground.  Sitting on a roof and simply staring down was a pain in the ass. Zoe sat beside her and handed her a can of soda.  Madison frowned. “Really?”

 

Zoe snorted.  “Given the shit I’ve seen you throw down your throat in red Solo cups?  You should be happy that I gave you something that couldn’t possibly have a side of roofies.”

 

Madison sipped at her drink.  “Well… my mom certainly has been coming up in the world.”

 

“Selling your so called life story and the story of your time in a witch cult is apparently super lucrative.”  The studious witch peered and pointed. “There she is…. Who’s she talking to?”

 

Madison’s jaw worked like she was chewing tenpenny nails.  “Hottest producer in town. That’s the asshat she is selling the story to when her little ghostwriter gets through writing.  Oh, and there is my dipshit agent. He probably brought Chucky boy the sample chapters.”

 

Zoe shook her head.  “I hate to be all After School Special but… Ow!”

 

Madison frowned after punching Zoe’s shoulder.  “I really don’t need the moral high ground from you Beanstalk.”

 

“I don’t know if having three inches on you qualifies….Ow!”  Zoe rubbed her shoulder. “Use your words bitch.”

 

Madison put her face in her hands and howled into them.  She huffed out a breath as she raised her face. “What do we do Zoe?”

 

“I still think Cordelia could have dealt with this.” Zoe said finishing off her own can and looking through a shopping bag for the salt and vinegar chips.

 

“My fucked up mom is my problem.”

 

“Our problem apparently,” drifted from out of the sack.  Zoe made a sound of triumph and pulled out her bag of chips.  “The question is… do you have a plan?”

 

Madison sipped at the soda and just watched the party.  Zoe sighed and focused on her greasy, salty, vinegary power up.  She knew Madison was hurting and even with all the metric tons of crap between them, she still cared.  

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe stumbled as she tried to move through the living room in the almost darkness.  Madison gave her a dirty look and opened the door to the office where she suspected the ghost writer and her mom had been working.  She pointed at the computer. “What?” Zoe whispered as she shut the door behind them and flicked on a desk light.

 

“Computer geek that shit,” Madison said as she listened for sounds in the house.

 

Zoe rolled her eyes.  “Doing searches on Google doesn't make me a computer geek.”

 

“No but using words like ftp and… and unzip and… well that shit does.”

 

“You so owe me Madison,” Zoe hissed as she turned on the computer and waited for it to warm up.

 

“If you help me tonight, I will munch your rug until you sing glory hallelujah in the morning.  I know for a fact that FrankenKyle is a fucking jackhammer, but sometimes you need a woman’s touch.”

 

Zoe blushed.  She did have to admit that Madison had a very talented mouth.  “Fine but don’t expect…”

 

“Blah blah blah monogamous blah blah blah Kylepeen blah.  Just a lil friend with benefit favor repayment. Now what do we have?” Madison said as she pulled over the other chair.

 

Shaking her head, Zoe opened the files.  “They didn’t use passwords. That’s cool and kind of stupid.”

 

“Cool might be the ghostwriter…. Stupid is definitely Mom’s contribution.”  She watched Zoe for several minutes. “What?”

 

“Your mom said the drugs were all yours and well… apparently Rosemary’s Baby had nothing on you.”  Zoe rolled her eyes. She stood up and popped the side of the desktop. She leaned in and frowned.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Deleting doesn’t get rid of it forever.  It’s still on the hard drive. Between us, we can manipulate your mom’s mind and the ghostwriter.  The problem will be this. If we wipe this, and them, I am betting there will be a massive shitstorm so how to clear this and obscure the memory thing.…”  She went back to her chair and got that deep think look that Madison refused to admit turned her on like a fucking light switch.

 

Zoe’s face came up with a spreading smile.  “Oh Madison?”

“Yes Zoe?”

 

“We might just have a way to take care of this, but you might have to empty your account.  Could you handle being a little poor until you can get some more work?” She moved through the drawers on the desk pulling out a couple of items including some tools and a credit card slip.

 

Madison rubbed her forehead.  “You make sure I don’t starve or end up working at the Gap.”

 

“Promise.  Bonus.… We can have this beautiful house to deal with the whole repayment thing before we go back to New Orleans.”  Zoe gave a grin. “Go watch for the ghost writer. I have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, Madison’s mom and the ghost writer were tangling tongues in a taxi on the way to meet the representative of the artist commune that suddenly got a huge influx of cash for accepting a pair of commune newbies and indoctrinating them into the joys of off the grid peace, love, and cabbage.

 

Zoe chuckled.  “I can’t believe that you made your mom all about paper mache and its role in making positive changes in the world.”

 

Madison smiled.  “I can’t believe you found a commune to put them in at three in the morning.”

 

Zoe blew on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt.  “Just that damned good.” She put the remains of the hard drive in her bag.  “With luck, Chucky boy will be so busy worrying about the lawyer I sicced on him that he’ll write off trying to find your mom.  Concillium should keep her from remembering you, but I tend not to want to take chances.”

 

Madison grinned.  “You are so fucking hot when you’re being smart.”  She turned and looked at Zoe. "Gonna make licking you into unconsciousness so much more fun.”

 

Zoe chuckled and turned.  “You know you don’t have to Madison.”

 

“You should know that I don’t do anything I don’t want to Zoe.”  Madison stepped forward and unbuttoned Zoe’s shirt.

 

“Mad…” Zoe started.

 

“Shut up Zoe.  The only things I want to hear from you right now is “Oh yes.  Oh God. More. Deeper. Oh and the ever popular, may I have another Mistress.”

 

Zoe’s jaw dropped.  Madison closed it before pushing the shirt off Zoe’s shoulders and stepping in closer, kissing her breathless.  The actress reached for the front clasp of the other witch’s bra and pulled it down to tangle it around Zoe’s wrists.  Madison stepped back. Her nails followed the curve of Zoe’s breast. “Fucking hot when you’re smart. Even hotter when you are at my mercy.”  She smiled as Zoe gave an experimental tug before deciding that she wanted to be tied more.

 

Madison tugged Zoe forward by her belt.  “I think I would like to eat out,” she decided. She pulled the other witch out by the pool and looked around with a smile.  “This will do nicely.”

 

Zoe looked around as well.  “What if someone sees us?”

 

The star chuckled.  “These places are paparazzi proofed.  It’s why they’re so expensive. It’s not people seeing you that you need to worry about Zoe.”  She pulled the belt slowly free. “Let’s see if we can’t convince people that there is a cougar in the hills.”  She opened the front of Zoe’s pants. “I want to hear you yowl.” she said as she tugged Zoe’s pants down. She gave the other woman a push sending her toppling into a chair.

 

Just as Zoe started to struggle herself fully upright Madison wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled her til her hips were only just on the chair.  Zoe started to try to pull herself back when Madison sucked her clit into her mouth. “Oh fuck,” she moaned.

 

Madison gave a half smile and running her tongue along Zoe’s slit, she stroked the other woman’s clit before pressing deep inside.  When they were still in a relationship together sharing Kyle, Madison enjoyed the hell out of what he brought to the party but nothing made her smile like the way Zoe gave herself totally to whatever the star did to her.  

 

Zoe’s position wasn’t exactly comfortable looking, but she was definitely not caring as Madison’s lips pressed on her clit.  She moaned and lifted her hips toward the blonde’s mouth. Her throat reverberated with sound after sound as Madison first teased her with kitten licks and slowly went heavier and firmer with her tongue.  She was soon shaking with pleasure and need. “Please,” she begged.

 

Madison pulled back and rolled Zoe onto her stomach before she even had time to complain.  She leaned over the woman’s back, drawing nails over it toward her ass. Zoe cried out as Madison swatted it before sliding down between the other woman’s thighs.  “You are so fucking wet for me.” She pressed three fingers into Zoe who pushed back onto them with a groan. “And so eager. I am going to fill you up and ruin you for anyone else.”  Zoe whimpered as the fingers pulled out. Madison wrapped her hand in Zoe’s hair and drew her head back. 

 

“Please Madison,” she begged panting as Madison kept her fingers just at the entrance, even as the bound woman tried to edge back onto them.  The blonde suddenly sent them home, sending Zoe’s voice up the register. She leaned into Zoe, her fingers slowly worked the other woman’s body loosening her for more.  Madison smiled as she curled her thumb into her fingers. “Mine,” she whispered as she slowly pressed in and curled forming a fist in Zoe. The council member almost howled at the feel of being so completely filled by Madison.  The slow rocking deep inside her had her swearing and begging and crying out. 

 

Madison felt Zoe’s orgasm build so fast.  She tried to ease the other woman back, to draw this all out, but she was too far gone.  Zoe’s orgasm was sweet and powerful and Madison closed her eyes and felt like a fire burned through her as the muscles clenched around her fist.  She felt so little since she was raised again but Kyle fucking her and her fucking Zoe were the top of the list of things that would just about take her to her knees.

 

She lay across Zoe as she came down.  Madison pulled Zoe’s hands free from her bra and eased back.  

 

Zoe slid her front off the seat of the chair to sink bonelessly to the deck.  She looked at Madison. “Now that was a thank you.”

 

Madison straddled Zoe’s hips on her knees and ran a hand down the other woman’s chest.  “I believe I said I was going to munch you into unconsciousness.”

 

Zoe chuckled.  “So boneless is not enough.”

 

Madison leaned in with a look of menace.  “Now what did I tell you earlier?”

 

The other witch thought carefully and smiled as she remembered.  “May I have another mistress?” Zoe asked as she drew Madison in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia sighed as she looked at her two girls.  “So...Entertainment Tonight reports rumors of a tell all by your mother sold to some movie guy.  You disappear….with Zoe in tow. Your mother is no longer selling a tell all to movie people and you two have returned and Zoe?  How the hell did you hurt yourself like that? You are all limpy. Do you need some of Misty’s mud?”

 

Madison bit her lip on a laugh before she answered “She’s had plenty of magic for the time being.  I think she could just use a nap.”

 

Zoe looked over at her.  Her own lips were twitching.  “It has been a long week. You look tired too.”

 

“I don’t want to drag my ass any further than I have too,” Madison agreed.

 

“Stay in my room.  Kyle can bunk in the attic til we catch up on our zzzs.” Zoe said as she opened the door for Madison shooing her out.

 

Cordelia watched as they walked out.  “You two should rest,” she muttered “Go away.”  She rubbed her temple. “When did I lose control?”

 


End file.
